


How Many Licks Indeed

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Entendre, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I were a tootsie pop how many licks do you think it would take?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Licks Indeed

"If I were a tootsie pop, how many licks to you think it would take to get to my center?" Tony mused aloud, the end of his pen in his mouth as he nibbled on it.

"Excuse me?" Tim looked up from his paperwork.

"If I were a tootsie pop-" Tony started again.

"Yeah, yeah I got that part." Tim said, looking annoyed.

"What is a tootsie pop?" Ziva asked, glancing between her co-workers.

"A lollipop filled with a tootsie roll center. The slogan of it is 'how many licks does it take to get to the center of it'." Tim explained, eyes never leaving Tony's bright green gaze.

"Oh. Sounds sticky." Ziva said, dismissing it.

"Oh yeah, but that's half the fun. Getting all sticky, then licking it all clean." Tony purred at Tim.

Tim blushed and looked back down at his paperwork, catching the double meaning buried in Tony's words.

He shifted in his chair as his cock took an interest too. Tony caught the movement and smirked at him before going back to his own work.

How many licks would it take to get to Tony's center? Well, Tim would just have to conduct an experiment when they got home, wouldn't he?


End file.
